This project will create an Internet accessible software platform called Java Therapy for use in home- and clinic-based telerehabilitation for individuals with upper extremity impairment due to stroke. The proposed system includes rehabilitation status tests, and therapy games that may be accessed using standard computer interface options. Off the shelf force feedback joysticks may be used to carry out active assisted therapy. A therapy planner module and on line progress reports will provide users and their therapists with quantitative information on therapy outcomes. Future phases of this work will expand the system options and perform clinical trials examining therapy outcomes in relation to improvements in functional performance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Stroke is the number one cause of physical disability in the US. Close to 600,000 individuals experience a stroke each year and there are over now over 3,000,000 stroke survivors. The system to be developed in this project is based on current therapy practices and will provide a new therapy option for those in all stages of rehabilitation.